


Blossoms

by Thewrittingpan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Implied Kidnapping, Implied abuse, Kidnapping, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewrittingpan/pseuds/Thewrittingpan
Summary: One of the few things you loved anymore was the view from your bedroom window.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Blossoms

You had gotten used to the fether light touches. They were a phantom of physical contact, a blink and you’ll miss it feeling. It all felt like a dream and you were going crazy. You wished that you werent treated like a prized doll. Like it one poorly timed touch would send you stattering. 

Yet you sat at the window, looking down at a wonderous garden. You loved the flowers they were one of the few things you deemed worthy enough to wake up for. On good days you’d see a buterfly or two perch itself within your line of sight. 

You hated how your room in all its comfort and beauty was nothing mire than a fancy cage. If you mugged the way you saw things you could confince yourself that it was like the fairytales in your room. The piles of books that surrounded your bed, filled your shelf. When you felt like amusing yourself and that man you nearly convinced yourself that you loved, you’d play that piano. 

But your favorite thing in this cage of a mansion was the garden. There was a fountain that you’d get to sit at when Simeon deemed that you needed to go outside. You weren’t allowed outside but could go almost anywhere in the house with the exception of a few rooms. Don’t go in the kitchen, you can’t be in his office without him, and the attic has too many things that can hurt you. 

So you stay in your fancy room softly whining about being bored. You poked at a cup of pens, watched as they toppled over and scattered across the floor. The cup tumbled and landed on the floor with a thud. It broke a single piece of sharp curved glass that was left laying among the pens. You gently picked up the pens and the big piece of glass. 

If Simeon found out that you picked up the glass... You didn’t want to know. He was too protective, and not the fragile doll he thinks you to be. So you hid it pushed the cup to a new spot on the table. Reorganized your drawers; notebooks and sketchbooks got pulled out, you moved a box of crayons. And this piece of glass got hidden away in a place you’d forget about. If Simeon found it you could try to blame it on when you actively tried to leave. 

He never seemed like he got angry, so that final escape attempt of yours... Just the thought scared you. 

Just as you opened a book, Simeon knocked. He poked his head through the door smiling when he saw you sprawled out on the bed book in hand.

”Come join me in the garden.” 

It never happened as often as you’d like, Simeon refused to let you go outside unattended. He ”couldn’t trust you just yet” as he had put it. You thought it was him being worried about your new lack of rebellion, and you didn't want to find out. 

He gently pulled you away from your bed, kissing you with that unnoticeable touch that you hated. He led you away through the ever beautiful halls. You were overwhelmed by the smell of the flowers knowing that when Simeon evenitably finds that piece of glass you’d lose it all again and be stuck looking out from the window of your room. 


End file.
